


Time and Again

by CoffeeAndProses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, sasusaku blank period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Time and Again

"Why are you crying, darling?"

Alarmed and confused, Sakura begins to worry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you again."

Sakura's heart melts. She cups his face, wipes the tears from his cheeks, bumps his nose, leaves a short but sweet peck on his lips.

"Promise you'll come back to me.", she whispers

Sasuke sighs, stares at her gleaming eyes, kisses her lips, a little too long, full of love, of yearning, of unspoken words.

"Wait for me, love."


End file.
